Muérdago
by Evyleen Ianlev
Summary: Tener que viajar al lado de un mujeriego como él, no era lo que Sakura esperaba hacer para Noche Buena, sin embargo la boda de su prima así lo requería, además de que una fría noche, acompañada de leyendas sobre amor, tal vez podría hacer que la castaña cambiara de opinión y dejara fluir, finalmente, sus verdaderos sentimientos. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 ** _Muérdago_**

 _"Tener que viajar al lado de un mujeriego como él, no era lo que Sakura esperaba hacer para Noche Buena, sin embargo la boda de su prima así lo requería, además de que una fría noche, acompañada de leyendas sobre amor, tal vez podría hacer que la castaña cambiara de opinión y dejara fluir, finalmente, sus verdaderos sentimientos…"_

* * *

La nieve caía a modo de copos pequeños sobre la ciudad entera. Había luces pequeñas decorando fachadas de edificios completos y, evidentemente, no podían faltar los incontables adornos navideños que se extendían a lo largo de las calles, algunos agrupándose en forma de estatuas inmutables sobre el asfalto y otros más colocados sobre las ventanas de casas y más edificios.

Suspiré con algo de cansancio cuando me di cuenta del hecho de que, por más que me pasara contemplando la ornamentación externa, mi aburrimiento y el terrible entumecimiento de piernas que me cargaba no desaparecería en lo absoluto, así que teniendo en mente tal idea, opté por la opción más viable en ese momento y me encogí sobre el asiento de piel en el que había permanecido durante cuatro horas exactas, mientras a mi lado un chico castaño seguía mirando las calles de la ciudad, con las manos al volante, llevándonos en medio del trafico incansable que parecía extenderse kilómetros adelante.

Lo miré de reojo un instante y al momento siguiente desvié la mirada, posándola sobre el equipo de sonido del automóvil.

—Si quieres escuchar música sólo hazlo— la voz a mi lado me hizo virar nuevamente mi atención al chico castaño y al instante siguiente le vi lanzarme una sonrisita ladina que logró arrancarme un quejido de fastidio —. ¿Y ahora?, ¿También te molesta que te sugiera cosas anti-aburrimiento?

—Me molesta que tú me hables de cualquier cosa— respondí, tan ácida como pude —. Te recuerdo que si estoy aquí contigo es porque a mi amiga se le ocurrió la _grandiosa_ idea de casarse en un hotel caro, en una ciudad muy lejos de Japón y porque fue ella misma la que sugirió que fuera contigo para que no me "extraviara".

—Y porque de los dos, soy el único que sabe hablar inglés y ruso.

—Por supuesto, ¿Algo más que agregar a tu evidente narcisismo?— una risa leve, pero audible, logró escucharse luego de mi comentario cargado de sarcasmo y yo, lejos de prestarle atención, decidí enfocarme nuevamente en las calles iluminadas de la ciudad, mismas que pronto fueron quedando atrás, para dar paso al inicio de una interminable carretera que se extendía frente a nosotros, sombría, oscura, bastante tenebrosa para mi gusto.

Contemplé con incomodidad como el paisaje al frente era digno de una película de terror casera, mientras que a los costados miles de árboles se agrupaban como parte de un bosque espeso que no parecía tener un final.

Levanté mi mano izquierda e inmediatamente la dirigí a los botones de la calefacción del auto, colocándola cerca del máximo.

De repente estaba haciendo demasiado frio.

—La temperatura en Rusia desciende considerablemente durante la noche y como es invierno…

—Ya, hace demasiado frio— interrumpí, hastiada —. No sé en qué diablos pensaba Tomoyo cuando decidió que su boda sería en Moscú, siendo que pudo escoger algún otro lugar hermoso en Japón.

—Ella siempre ha sido excéntrica y Eriol no es una persona que opte por disuadirla— respondió mi acompañante, con una mini sonrisa que evidenciaba lo divertido que parecía ser todo el asunto para él —. Y mucho menos en casos como estos, tú conoces mejor que nadie a Tomoyo, entre más se opongan a su idea, más se encapricha con ella.

No respondí nada porque de sobra conocía perfectamente todos aquellos detalles, además de que no deseaba que nuestra "conversación" improvisada se extendiera más de lo que yo me permitía a mí misma. Así que, luego de darme cuenta de que no había nada más que decir, terminé por quedarme callada y acto seguido me puse a analizar mis manos envueltas en un par de guantes negros, en tanto me hacía algunos repasos mentales respecto a cómo era que había terminado en esa situación tan singular, interpretando el papel de compañera de viaje de Shaoran Li, que, para variar, era el mejor amigo del futuro esposo de mi prima.

Había tantas y tantas maneras para comenzar a detallar los hechos, pero todo siempre se remontaba a cierto día, hace algunos meses atrás, cuando mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo se adentró a mi oficina, invadiendo mi trabajo como redactora freelance, saltando de felicidad, mientras se sumía en un estado de euforia extrema y comenzaba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que pronto se casaría con el excéntrico y misterioso Eriol Hiraguizawa, aquel novio con el que logró permanecer en una relación de exactos diez meses.

Y aunque no me creía tal hecho en un inicio, los posteriores acontecimientos, los preparativos y finalmente las invitaciones, me hicieron darme cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión o espejismo, pues Tomoyo realmente estaba planteándose la idea de compartir su vida al lado de un hombre al que ella describía como maravilloso y yo, por otro lado, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentirme feliz por ella y por su futuro matrimonio, pese a que lo orquestado por la parejita estaba trayéndome más complicaciones de las debidamente permitidas...

Porque a mi prima no le bastó con escoger Noche Buena como la fecha clave de su matrimonio, no, también se le había ocurrido casarse en nada más y nada menos que Moscú, capital de Rusia, ciudad muy lejana a Japón y de la cual yo no poseía casi ningún detalle. Por lo que en el camino no solo había tenido que frustrarme severamente tratando de aprender palabras rusas básicas, también, para mi desgracia, tuve que hacerme a la idea de que en la travesía sería acompañada por alguien que sabía a la perfección el idioma y que, para variar, era catalogado por casi todo el mundo como un genio, perfeccionista.

Si tan sólo su presencia no me molestara tanto, el viaje no me sería tan incómodo como ahora y no estaría quejándome tanto de forma mental…

Aunque las cosas no fueron así desde el inicio de mi "relación" con Li Shaoran, pero prefiero omitir esa parte de la historia de momento, por el bien mío y también por el de mi salud mental.

—Tengo que desviarme del camino— Li lanzó un suspiro cansino después de notificarme tal decisión improvisada y yo viré mi atención hacia él, interrogante —. Voy a detenerme en un hotel cercano a la carretera, descansaremos por hoy y continuaremos con el viaje mañana.

—¿Mañana?— indagué, con desespero —. Te recuerdo que debemos estar en Moscú dentro de dos días, no tenemos tiempo para detenernos.

—He conducido cerca de dos horas y media, estoy cansado, tengo las manos entumidas y no voy a arriesgarme a que tengamos un accidente en la carretera por mi falta de sueño— se quejó —. Además, estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Perm.

—¿Y eso que?

—Eso, señorita, significa que no importa si nos detenemos por hoy, porque seguramente mañana estaremos en el aeropuerto como a medio día y en Moscú mañana por la noche— declaró —. Así que deja de quejarte tanto, ¿Quieres?— me crucé de brazos testarudamente y al instante miré como tomábamos rumbo hacia algún lugar fuera de la carretera del terror, en medio del bosque que tanto miedo estaba provocándome desde hacía rato.

Me encogí nuevamente sobre el asiento y mantuve mis ojos fijos en alguna parte del tablero del auto, muy lejos del paisaje exterior.

No pasó mucho cuando Li finalmente detuvo el auto y yo pude volver a mirar, ésta vez para contemplar un entorno igual o inclusive más aterrador que el anterior, pues habíamos llegado hasta un hotel pequeño, alojado en medio de la nada, cuyo letrero brillante no hacía más que darme escalofríos.

—¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí?— pregunté, con un ligero temblor en mi voz que no pude ocultar demasiado bien —. Parece el hotel de _Psicosis_.

—Lo lamento pero es lo que hay, así que abrígate bien antes de bajar y vamos— Li retiró el cinturón de seguridad que se cernía sobre su pecho, ajustó un poco su abrigo y acto seguido salió al frio exterior, cerrando la puerta con cautela.

Contemplé nuevamente la visión que me otorgaban mis ojos sin estar completamente convencida de pasar la noche en tal lugar, hasta que un par de golpes en la ventanilla del auto me sobresaltaron y al girar mi vista hasta el sitio, con el corazón saltando en mi pecho por el susto, me di cuenta de que se trataba del mismo Li, quien estaba indicándome con un gesto de manos que bajara de una vez del auto para que finalmente pudiéramos ingresar al hotel.

Acaté la orden sin rechistar porque ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbada como para añadirle quejas molestas de un hombre aún más molesto, así que abrigándome lo mejor que pude me dispuse a bajar y me di cuenta en el camino que el chico castaño ya estaba sosteniendo su equipaje y el mío.

¿Cuándo había abierto el maletero?

—¿Hay algún problema?— la pregunta bien podría haber sido consecuencia de mi mirada interrogante, respecto al tema de lo sumida que parecía estar en mis pensamientos, tanto como para no prestar atención al momento exacto en que Li decidió abrir el maletero y sacar nuestras cosas.

No obstante decidí dejar la paranoia para después y negando con la cabeza me dispuse a responder a su pregunta:

—En lo absoluto— él me miró una última vez antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el dichoso hotel. Mientras caminábamos, el sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre la nieve seguía resultándome algo aterrador, pero decidí que lo mejor era enfocarme en otra cosa que se alejara del lugar tétrico, las lamparillas exteriores que se mecían con la brisa helada y la fachada que estaba hecha a base de troncos de madera.

Al adentrarnos a la recepción, me di cuenta de que el sitio en realidad se parecía mucho al hotel recreado en una de las tantas películas de horror que yo solía odiar y que me había visto obligada a ver en innumerables ocasiones, forzada por las circunstancias y por mi hermano mayor Touya, sólo que en este habían dejado los adornos _retro_ para suplantarlos con decoraciones navideñas y alguna que otra cosa por ahí que le daba algo de vida a la habitación tan macabra.

No paso mucho hasta que un hombre de unos sesenta años se aproximó a nosotros y comenzó a hablar en el mismo lenguaje extraño que yo no lograba comprender por más que quisiera.

Fue en ese momento que agradecí por un segundo la existencia de Li y de su cerebro superdotado, pues fue él quien finalmente arregló todo para nuestra estancia y pudo colocar nuestros nombres sobre el libro de registros del hotel. El hombre a cargo, una vez estuvo seguro de que todo el trámite estaba en orden, caminó hacia una pequeña puertecilla de madera que se encontraba empotrada sobre la pared y acto seguido le extendió al castaño un juego de llaves para abrir nuestra respectiva habitación.

Un momento…

—¿Sólo un juego de llaves?— pregunté, con prisa —. Ni creas que voy a quedarme contigo en…

—Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres?, son dos habitaciones en una sola, nos dividirá un muro y una puerta, así que déjate de cosas— un leve calor abordó mis mejillas debido a la vergüenza que me daba estar siendo evidenciada por él, frente a un hombre que sólo nos veía con cara interrogante y sin entender absolutamente nada, al parecer.

Li agradeció con algunas palabras la atención brindada y luego de eso salimos nuevamente hacia el exterior, yendo esta vez hacia la habitación que quedaba apenas unos pasos lejos de la recepción.

Al ingresar finalmente al lugar, me di cuenta de que era un espacio pequeño pero confortable. En la primer habitación había una cama pequeña con un televisor al frente y un par de lámparas a los costados, un pequeño ropero empotrado en una de las paredes de la habitación y finalmente una ventana al lado de este, cubierta con cortinas delgadas que se mecían ligeramente por la brisa externa que parecía colarse por alguna especie de rendija defectuosa.

—Perfecto, tú te quedas aquí y yo me voy a la siguiente habitación— dije, sin esperar a que él pudiera quejarse siquiera, pues de quedarme en esa habitación, era más que seguro que pasaría frio toda la noche, debido a aquel detalle del que al parecer, Li aun no era del todo consiente —. Así que buenas noches.

—Como quieras, buenas noches— sonreí triunfante al ver que había ganado mi derecho a pasar una mejor noche que él, sin tener que luchar de por medio. Así que, rogando porque la habitación continua no tuviera aquella particularidad, tomé mi respectivo equipaje y me dirigí hacia la pequeña puerta que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Al abrirla me encontré con que la habitación era exactamente igual a la anterior, sólo que más reducida.

Me fijé en la ventana, nada. Al parecer esa si estaba bien sellada.

—Perfecto— no perdí más tiempo y en el instante siguiente extraje de mi maleta un par de prendas abrigadoras que me servirían para pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Un pantalón de lana, una blusa de mangas largas y una bata ligera, pero confortable, fueron las prendas que terminé escogiendo para la ocasión.

Me froté las manos un par de veces, antes de caminar hacia todos los extremos de la habitación en la búsqueda de algún dispositivo que me pudiera indicar la existencia de calefacción.

Nada…

Salí del lugar nuevamente, encontrándome esta vez con que Li ya estaba vestido con ropa para dormir y que al parecer se encontraba listo para meterse a la cama, pues estaba organizando las almohadas de tal modo que pudieran ser lo más confortables para él.

Me miró un segundo y en el instante siguiente levantó una ceja, dubitativo.

—¿No ibas a dormir ya?

—Estoy buscando si hay calefacción o algo— dije, con un marcado tono de desesperación que él pareció notar perfectamente —. Pero al parecer no hay nada, así que da igual, buenas noches.

—Espera un segundo— Li me tomó ligeramente del brazo al advertir mi pronta huida y yo me alejé con cautela, deshaciendo el agarre tan pronto como lo vi aparecer —. Desde que empezamos este viaje no has hablado conmigo más que algunas palabras y ni siquiera sé la razón, ¿Qué diablos te hice?

—¿Es enserio?— indagué, aun sin creer que él, el genio Shaoran Li, el hombre que siempre sabía todo, pudiera estar preguntándome algo tan ridículo como eso —. ¿Por qué no retrocedes tu memoria a algunas semanas atrás?, si buscas en tu inteligente cerebro tal vez encuentres el motivo por el que ya no te soporto.

—No tengo una puta idea de nada, si la tuviera, no te estaría preguntando Sakura.

—¿Ah no?— cuestioné, con sarcasmo —. Porque hasta hace unas semanas atrás te declaraste a mí y dijiste que te gustaba pero, ¡Oh sorpresa!, resulta que luego de eso, apenas unos días después, te encontré coqueteando de lo lindo con una exuberante chica frente a la joyería de Naoko, con el mayor cinismo y descaro del mundo.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo, aparentemente incrédulo —. No le estaba coqueteando a nadie y la chica de la joyería es…

—No me interesa si se trata de otra de tus presuntas conquistas o lo que sea, me queda claro que eres un mentiroso, doble cara y que sólo querías "declararte" para que yo fuera otra más en tu lista, pero se acabó— interrumpí, segura de no querer recibir alguna explicación que pretendiera desmentir lo que mis ojos, en plena escena, habían captado —. Guárdate tus explicaciones y tus palabras amables, así que buenas noches.

—Sakura no he terminado de…

—¡Buenas noches!— ni tiempo di a que pudiera detenerme cuando finalmente me adentré a la habitación contigua y cerré dando un portazo, al tiempo que avanzaba rápidamente a la cama y me metía debajo de las cálidas sabanas, esperando a que la noche pudiera hacer que el mal trago pasara rápidamente junto con el tiempo, llevándose consigo el terrible episodio que ya ni siquiera quería recordar.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intenté, no pude conciliar el sueño y en su lugar me mantuve pensando una y otra vez en los eventos ocurridos.

Tal como lo recordaba, Li Shaoran, el genio al que todos admiraban, amigo de Eriol y arquitecto de tiempo completo, había decidido confesar sus "sentimientos" hacia mí hace apenas unas cuantas semanas atrás, durante la fiesta de compromiso de mi prima Tomoyo, en la que habían estado presentes mis padres, mi hermano Touya, mi tía Sonomi y un montón de amigos de la familia.

Recuerdo perfectamente que, luego de bailar una pieza romántica, de aquellas que enamoran a cualquier mujer, Li me llevó hasta uno de los jardines de la residencia Hiraguizawa, donde se había estado llevando a cabo el evento y, en un momento clave, sostuvo mi mejilla con sutileza, para después soltar las palabras que desde entonces no podía borrar de mi mente, por más que quería…

 _"Me gustas mucho Sakura Kinomoto"_

Para el momento yo me había sonrojado cual manzana mientras mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, pues jamás, ni en mis mejores sueños, llegué a creer que ese hombre se fijaría en una mujer como yo, tan simple a la vista de las personas importantes que parecían caminar siempre alrededor suyo.

Recuerdo que lo miré con intriga, tratando de encontrar el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras, sin embargo lo que sus ojos me mostraron aquel día, era un sentimiento increíblemente realista que me hacía caer rendida con tan solo recordarlo, porque bastaba únicamente con observar su rostro como para saber que no estaba mintiendo en su declaración…

O por lo menos eso es lo que yo solía creer, porque días después, justo cuando estaba meditando mi respuesta y mientras caminaba alrededor de las calles de Tokio, pensando y pensando, me encontré con que el castaño se hallaba muy cómodo hablando con una chica alta, de cabello negro, ojos brillantes y hermoso cuerpo, la cual no paraba de reír a la par que él lo hacía, mientras sus manos se sujetaban en alguna especie de contacto íntimo que me hizo sentir desilusionada y desgraciada como nunca.

Desde entonces me había dedicado no sólo a rechazar a Li cuantas veces se me acercaba, también me plantee el propósito de alejarme de él lo más posible y escapar de los lugares en los que pudiera estar.

Sin embargo la situación se complicó con lo del reciente matrimonio de Tomoyo y peor aún, ya que tanto él como yo éramos los padrinos de bodas principales, por ser los mejores amigos de los novios.

No podía haber nada peor.

—Maldición— me incorporé un tanto sobre la cama y seguidamente encendí una de las lámparas de noche que decoraban la habitación, trayendo la suficiente luz a mis ojos como para que pudiera buscar, de entre todas las cosas del lugar, algún libro que pudiera hacerme dormir de una buena vez.

Finalmente encontré un pequeño panfleto navideño, el mismo que estaba estratégicamente colocado dentro de uno de los cajones del buro que sostenía a la lámpara y cuyo contenido se hallaba escrito en varios idiomas, japonés incluido.

Suspirando, comencé a leer…

 _El muérdago y la Navidad._

 _Se dice que ésta planta posee en su interior un poder mágico que da vida y tiene la habilidad de traer paz a los enemigos. Hasta el día de hoy, si una pareja se besa debajo del muérdago, se cree que su amor durará para siempre, además de que un beso apasionado, significa también la existencia de amor puro y honesto…_

No pude terminar de leer el pequeño artículo escrito, de pronto escuché como un golpeteo se hacía presente en la ventana, producto de las ramas que se mecían violentamente en el exterior, llamando mi atención de tal modo que me hizo sobresaltar y arrojar el papel al piso.

Me inquieté bastante por el ruido y al instante siguiente me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a cerrar un poco las cortinas que permanecían ligeramente entreabiertas, mostrando el paisaje exterior que era por lo demás tenebroso y tétrico.

Ni bien pude lograr mi cometido cuando escuché algunos ruidos más provenientes de una de las esquinas de la habitación, la misma que estaba siendo cubierta aún por algo de oscuridad que no lograba ser totalmente desvanecida por la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

Retrocedí algunos pasos y sin pensarlo casi corrí hasta la habitación de Li, siendo presa total del pánico que me daba permanecer en aquel sitio completamente sola, con los ruidos extraños y las ramas macabras que se movían afuera.

Me acerqué hasta la cama de Li y lo miré por un segundo…

Estaba completamente dormido, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello y temblando a momentos, probablemente por la brisa helada que lograba colarse a través de la rendija de la ventana.

Me sentí ligeramente culpable, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba paseándose por mi mente el hecho de disculparme, el mismo sonido, como un rechinido, me hizo saltar del susto y extender una de mis manos hacia el hombro del castaño.

No quería despertarlo, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pedir ayuda, aunque tampoco me agradara la persona a la que estaba recurriendo en aquel momento.

—Li, Li despierta— lo mecí ligeramente, pero nada —. Li, oye, ¡Shaoran!— el grito, que resonó a lo largo de la habitación, hizo que el chico se levantara ligeramente sobresaltado y extendiera la mano a uno de los costados de la cama, únicamente para encender una de las lámparas que lograrían traer suficiente iluminación al lugar.

Sus ojos ámbares me observaron con detenimiento una vez reparó en mi presencia y acto seguido se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Paso algo?

—Ahm, sí estoy bien, es sólo que…— no sabía que decir, la situación en si me avergonzaba, pero tampoco podía evitarlo —. Hay unos ruidos extraños en la habitación y…

—Estos lugares están construidos con madera vieja, lo más probable es que los sonidos sean por eso— mencionó, interrumpiéndome —. No hay nada que temer, así que vuelve a dormir.

—Sí pero…— nuevamente el sonido de un rechinido me interrumpió y yo temblé como gelatina, al tiempo que Li desviaba su mirada para posarla sobre una de las esquinas del lugar, de donde al parecer, había provenido tan espantoso ruido —. ¿Lo escuchas?, ¡Es horrible!

—No sucede nada paranormal si es lo que estás pensando— dijo y yo sólo pude verlo con desesperación —. Pero en fin, creo que no habrá de otra…— en el instante siguiente y sin importarle cuan terrible estaba volviéndose la situación para mí, Li se colocó sobre uno de los extremos de la cama y levantó ligeramente las sábanas, a lo que yo inmediatamente respondí con un gesto de completo asombro.

—¿E-Estas sugiriendo que duerma contigo?— pregunté, incrédula —. Oh no, absolutamente no.

—No te voy a hacer nada si es lo que piensas— respondió con algo de burla e instintivamente un sonrojo asaltó mis mejillas —. Aunque si prefieres dormir sola y afrontar tus miedos no hay problema, así que buenas no…

—¡Ya, está bien!— sabiendo que sería un completo martirio tener que regresar a aquella habitación que tanto miedo me provocaba, escogí la opción que era menos trágica para mi naturaleza asustadiza y me abrigue con las sabanas que Li ya había extendido para mí.

Me giré sobre uno de mis costados y le di la espalda, al tiempo que escuchaba como se levantaba un poquito y apagaba las luces.

Me mantuve quieta por un momento, hasta que los ruidos y el frio de la habitación me hicieron temblar de nueva cuenta.

Esa estúpida rendija en la ventana tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado que digamos…

—Te estás congelando— escuché que decía y yo sólo pude encogerme aún más en mi lugar —. Lo mejor sería que volvieras a tu habitación, ahí seguro dormirás mejor.

—¿Soportando el ambiente aterrador?, ni loca— dije, totalmente convencida de que, aunque la decisión no me gustara del todo, era la mejor alternativa que poseía —. Cielos, ¿Cómo es que has estado aquí todo este tiempo?, Hace demasiado frio.

—Es una habilidad, supongo— respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —. ¿De verdad no quieres volver a tu habitación?— role los ojos ante la insistencia de algo que ya había dejado bastante claro y en el instante siguiente me giré sobre la cama para encararlo.

No obstante, ni bien había abierto la boca para hablar, Li me halo hacia sí y me envolvió en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, el mismo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Así está mejor, ¿No crees?— dijo y yo casi pude sentir como sonreía, pues sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de mi frente.

Me quedé de piedra, sin saber cómo actuar, porque, por un lado me agradaba el contacto que teníamos y por otro…

 _Por el otro lado él seguro está gozando el sentirse ganador, luego de ser un completo idiota mujeriego._

¡Nada de eso!

Me alejé de Li dándole un leve empujón y en el instante siguiente me senté sobre el colchón de la cama, mientras lo miraba a él y a su rostro desconcertado.

—¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón, voy a afrontar mis miedos y volveré a mi habitación— respondí, con el tono de voz más cortante que pude encontrar —. Además, convivir con un fantasma es mucho mejor que estar compartiendo la cama con una persona tan cínica como tú, así que buenas noches.

Y estuve cerca, de verdad que estuve cerca de levantarme, cuando sentí como Li volvía a halarme con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y seguidamente se colocaba sobre de mí, separando mis brazos de tal forma que sus manos apresaron mis muñecas, impidiéndome realizar cualquier especie de movimiento que me permitiera escapar.

Lo mire con odio. ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

—Ya es suficiente de huir y de que yo lo permita, ¿No crees?

—No estoy huyendo de nada y ya… ¡Ya suéltame Li!— grité, haciendo un par de movimientos que no sirvieron de nada, debido a la posición en la que me encontraba, literalmente apresada.

—Hace un rato no me dejaste explicar nada, así que es justo que sea yo quien tenga el control por esta ocasión.

—No… quiero que me expliques nada, ya te dije que no me interesas en lo absoluto, ni tú, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo ¡Así que suéltame ya!

—Entre más te resistas menos voy a dejarte ir— amenazó, afianzando su agarre —. Además, si no te intereso como dices, ¿Por qué te importa tanto que hubiera estado con esa chica en la joyería, o con cualquier otra?

—Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que quisiste que yo fuera otra más en tu lista de conquistas, como si fuera un trofeo o alguna de esas cosas.

—Ya te dije que las cosas no son así— habló —. Esa chica que viste no es otra más que mi prima Meiling, vino de visita por unos días y estaba dándole un tour por la ciudad.

—Claro, ¿Enserio piensas que voy a creerte eso?— solté, mascullando las palabras a medida que salían de mi boca.

—Si no me crees con palabras, entonces tal vez tenga que demostrártelo con acciones— fue entonces que en medio de la oscuridad reinante, pude ver que su rostro adquiría un gesto de completa determinación y en el instante siguiente acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, juntando sus labios con los míos en un beso que me tomó por sorpresa.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de mover mis manos que seguían presas dentro de su agarre, sin embargo todo intento por liberarme, e inclusive por romper el beso fue completamente inútil.

Sus labios empujaban los míos con fuerza, mientras yo hacía esfuerzos inútiles por conseguir que el contacto no provocara nada dentro de mí, nada que no fueran simples deseos de huir…

No me fue posible, porque en menos de tres segundos me vi correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad, mientras sentía que sus labios se movían contra los míos de forma suave pero ardiente, explorando todo cuanto tocaban, guiándome a un mar de sensaciones increíbles que no había sido capaz de experimentar a lo largo de mis veintitrés años de vida.

Agradecí profundamente el hecho de que estuviera recostada en esa cama, en ese preciso instante, porque el vértigo que sentía, provocado por tal acercamiento tan íntimo, hacía que mi cabeza diera mil y un vueltas, a la par que mi corazón latía con más y más fuerza y un calor inexplicable llegaba a mis mejillas conforme sentía su boca explorar la mía, con hambre y deseo.

Se separó un poco apenas unos minutos después. Jadeando y con el corazón desbocado, me decidí a abrir los ojos finalmente y observé, con bastante sorpresa, que él estaba mirándome fijamente, en medio de la penumbra, de la misma forma única en la que me había contemplado aquella vez, durante su confesión en la fiesta de compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Me quede embobada, viendo al atractivo hombre que tenía frente a mí, el mismo que seguía apresándome como si temiera perderme y el que ahora me veía como si yo me hubiera convertido, de repente, en un objeto demasiado valioso, con el que hay que tener demasiado cuidado para no romperlo en pedazos.

—Te lo dije y lo repito, me gustas Sakura Kinomoto— susurró, dando detalle a cada palabra, provocando un vuelco enorme en mi corazón que se acentuó cuando le vi acercarse nuevamente —. Y más que eso, porque te juro que no hay palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti.

—Yo no…

—Sé que tu tal vez no sientes lo mismo, pero yo necesito hacerte saber, de la forma que sea, que lo que siento por ti es auténtico, no una farsa o una mentira.

—Es que es por eso que estaba tan molesta— hablé, luego de unos segundos en silencio, que a mí me parecieron eternos —. Eres un genio y no te has dado cuenta de que tú a mi también me gustas… y mucho— a medida que mis labios se movían, únicamente para dar paso a una confesión inminente, mi voz se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue y sutil, tanto que por un momento creí que él no me escucharía.

Sin embargo la sonrisa deslumbrante que me dio y su risa posterior, fueron la señal evidente de que mis palabras habían sido recibidas de forma clara.

—Por un momento pensé que no.

—Creo que he sentido esto desde antes de tu declaración, sólo que no podía darle forma a mis sentimientos hasta ese momento— expliqué, desviando la mirada hacia un punto lejano en la habitación —. Y cuando te vi con esa chica todos mis hallazgos se vinieron abajo y estaba tan enojada que…

—Lo sé— sin esperar a que yo pudiera terminar con mi dialogo correspondiente, Shaoran posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, liberándome e inclinándose otro poco, al tiempo que una de sus manos descendía hacia mi cintura —. Te quiero solo a ti, a nadie más.

—Shaoran…— cerré los ojos en el instante en que sentí que sus labios se posaban nuevamente sobre los míos y ésta vez, al ser completamente _libre_ , pude colocar ambas manos sobre su espalda, atrayéndolo a mí de una forma casi enfermiza, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío en un íntimo contacto que me hacía delirar.

Y aunque no tenía certeza completa de que estaba diciéndome la verdad respecto al asunto de la chica de la joyería, por el momento prefería olvidarme de eso y creerle.

Creer en su palabra y en la demostración tan única de sus sentimientos porque así lo quería, porque así lo necesitaba y porque no creía poder estar lejos de ese hombre ni un segundo más.

Y menos cuando estaba tocándome de _esa_ manera.

Porque a la par que sentía su lengua explorando mi boca, de la forma más deliciosa posible, una de sus manos se movía sobre mi cintura de arriba abajo, para después dirigirse hasta una de mis piernas, en donde sus dedos repartieron caricias ardientes aun por encima de la tela de mi pantalón de lana, apretando ligeramente.

Enterré mis dedos en su espalda cuando su boca descendió a lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos, donde se encargó personalmente de repartir besos húmedos que no hacían más que arrancarme suspiros inconscientes.

Reclamé su atención luego de que sentí que la tortura estaba siendo demasiada y al instante volvimos a besarnos con la misma intensidad y ardor que antes, mientras sentía como sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios cada cierto tiempo, de una forma tan exquisita que lograba estremecerme.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando pensaba que nadie podía interrumpirnos…

—Es… mi teléfono— un sonido repetitivo, proveniente del celular de Shaoran, empezó a hacer eco en la habitación, llamando la atención de su dueño al cual, obviamente, no pretendía dejar escapar —. Tal vez… se trate de Eriol.

—No importa, no contestes— tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo nuevamente a que me besara, más el gusto no duró demasiado, pues el celular seguía reclamando por ser atendido.

—Creo que puede ser importante— dijo, con un tono de voz ausente que, en otro momento, habría provocado una ligera risa en mí —. Se está tornando muy insistente.

—Puede… ser— pensando en que tal vez podría haber algún cambio de planes de última hora o algo peor, permití que Shaoran se separara haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano de por medio.

Él se levantó de la posición en la que había permanecido durante los últimos minutos y luego de segundos finalmente tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, respondiendo.

—Habla Li, ¿Sucede algo malo?, ¡Maldita sea, estaba en algo importante y llamaste sólo para decirme tus delirios de mierda!, ¡Tomoyo no te va a dejar plantado en el altar!, ¡No!, ¡Cierra la boca, hablamos luego!— me reí un poco ante la escena, mas no pude decir más cuando le vi sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, apenas unos centímetros al lado mío.

—Era Eriol— confirmé y él asintió.

—El idiota está delirando con que no quiere que Tomoyo lo deje plantado en el altar.

—Como si eso fuera posible— dije, entre risas.

—Es igual, supongo que… deberíamos dormir— asentí ligeramente ante el comentario, sabiendo que la reciente interrupción era demasiado fuerte como para lograr que las cosas entre nosotros se enfriaran lo suficiente.

Volví a recostarme sobre la cama en el instante en que le vi meterse bajo las sabanas y acto seguido me acurruque a su lado, lo más cerca que pude.

Shaoran volvió a envolverme en un abrazo protector y yo no pude pedir más…

—Ahm, lo que acaba de suceder, bueno yo…

—Tengo planeado algo mejor para eso, créeme— me sonrojé un montón ante la afirmación. Shaoran rio un poco luego de eso y yo terminé por esconder mi rostro en su pecho —. Por ahora hay que dormir— asentí sin decir ninguna otra palabra, estaba segura que no había nada más que hablar al respecto, además de que cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar de esa platica no haría más que llenarme de vergüenza.

Fue así como finalmente me entregué a un sueño profundo que se prolongó durante las siguientes horas, hasta que el sol hizo nuevamente su aparición y nos obligó a levantarnos para retomar nuestro viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Perm.

Luego de algunas horas Shaoran y yo ya estábamos frente al hombre amable de la noche anterior y mientras él hacia todo el papeleo correspondiente en relación con nuestra salida, yo me mantuve observando, casi como hipnotizada, la planta de muérdago que prendía de la puerta de la recepción y de la que no había logrado percatarme, tal vez por el terror que me había provocado la atmosfera tétrica durante nuestra estancia.

Como si se tratara de una serie de fotografías, a mi mente llegó la información que había leído en el panfleto navideño y junto con eso, vinieron los recuerdos de los besos y las caricias que había compartido con Shaoran.

Avancé un poco, manteniendo en mi rostro una sonrisa idiota, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral para esperar al castaño en el exterior, unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y seguidamente pude sentir como sus labios cálidos se posaban sobre los míos, robándome un beso apasionado que duro el tiempo suficiente como para quitarme el aliento.

Mire a mi acompañante con asombro y a cambio recibí una sonrisa ladina, la misma que solía mostrarme en momentos como esos.

Sólo a mí…

—¿Y eso?— pregunté.

—Digamos que es para asegurarme de que esto perdure para siempre, aunque se trate de una simple y absurda leyenda—aun sin soltarme, Shaoran levantó una de sus manos y señaló con el dedo índice la planta de muérdago que ahora colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Sonreí y al instante siguiente me aproxime un poco más, sólo para envolverlo en un abrazo que se prolongó durante algunos minutos.

 _"…Además de que un beso apasionado, significa también la existencia de amor puro y honesto…"_

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Qué tal lectoras y lectores?, Esta vez traigo un One-Shot usando la Navidad como excusa y créanme cuando digo que no me pude resistir a la idea, además de que gracias a mi tiempo libre he tenido brotes de inspiración que agradezco bastante al cielo y a la musa que me está visitando constantemente xD

No pensaba hacer el POV de Shaoran y quería mantenerlo de esta forma sin continuar, pero si en algún momento tengo otro de esos ataques de inspiración, seguro podría hacer su respectivo POV y convertir esto en un Two-Shot, aunque tampoco prometo nada, todo depende de cómo resulten las cosas en los días siguientes xD

Si les gustó o no les gustó, me encantaría conocer su opinión a través de review, PM, mensaje de Facebook, lo que quieran, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas y a mí me encanta leer y responder cada una de ellas ;)

Sin más que decir al respecto, les mando un abrazo gigantesco, que las musas siempre los acompañen y felices fiestas a todos.

Bye-Bye


End file.
